model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricky Brown: Relationships
Family Parents Ricky suffers from a mild case of pushy parent syndrome. When Ricky was identified as a gifted child in Muggle school, his mum and dad strongly encouraged him to get the most out of his academic abilities, which in turn stunted his social life. They took the same attitude to learning that Ricky was a wizard, encouraging him to attend Hogwarts and learn to use his powers. Ricky often feels uncomfortable with his parents' pride and ambition on his behalf, but he nonetheless loves them and they share a close and warm relationship. He feels able to confide in his mum in particular, and ask for advice about social situations. Alex Brown Ricky is extremely close to, and protective of, his younger sister, Alex. In his first two years at Hogwarts, he often addressed Alex directly in his letters home, and the accompanying photographs of his Hogwarts experiences were mostly for her benefit, particularly those of magical creatures since Alex is an animal lover. When interacting directly, Ricky often treats Alex with a mixture of fondness and exasperation at her antics (examples include her food fight with Peter Ingram at Shane's twelfth birthday party and running off to explore Diagon Alley on her own on her first visit). He was elated for her when, during his second year, she received her invitation letter to attend Hogwarts. Fellow students Adalia Audrey Ricky and Adalia form an odd pair, Adalia being the cold and inflexible daughter of a high-society Muggle family. Despite this, they share a warm and close relationship, and Ricky considers Adalia one of his closest friends. They initially bonded over their shared frustration about the divide between the Muggle and wizarding worlds (albeit each for their own reasons), and later over their shared feelings of responsibility for the then-believed death of Valeria Chovnik. In their second year, Ricky and Adalia finally started the Muggle Culture Club, a sponsored Hogwarts club aimed at introducing Muggle ways of life to those not familiar with it. They also together assumed responsibility for protecting first-year students from the violent actions of several upperclassmen. Adalia's workload, which included magical and non-magical studies as well as family responsibilities, began to take a toll on her, at times causing friction between them when Ricky expressed his worry. However, they have continued to grow closer, to the point that late in the school year, Ricky inducted Adalia into the Mavericks, replacing Sanjana Ingram. Ana-Maria Aureon Ricky and Quinn were both quick to befriend Ana-Maria when she arrived at Hogwarts late due to a family illness. Ricky and Ana-Maria initially bonded over a mutual appreciation for art: Ana-Maria for drawing and Ricky for photography. They comforted each other prior to their second year after Quinn's departure, which upset Ana-Maria just as it had Ricky, since Quinn had been her best friend. However, they have since drifted apart. Ayano Kasumi After a somewhat rocky start, Ricky and Kasumi have forged a close, if unconventional, friendship. On their first meeting during summer camp, Ricky was put off by what he perceived as arrogance and aloofness. However, their shared love for and skill at Potions led to them spending some time alone together, and Ricky became accustomed to Kasumi's dark sense of humour and flighty, lyrical manner of speaking. In their second year, their relationship grew closer and more personal, as they began to discuss personal issues more freely. Ricky greatly appreciates Kasumi's frankness and wisdom, and the ease of their relationship: in his own words, "she didn't judge him nor did she expect anything from him". He now considers Kasumi his closest friend other than Shane and Adalia. Klaus Kruger Ricky initially had a mildly favourable disposition towards Klaus, but this changed halfway through their first year when Klaus attacked Quinn, one of a series of incidents in which Klaus revealed his cruel streak and anti-Muggle and anti-creature prejudices. Klaus initially clashed with Quinn more often, but his and Ricky's antagonistic relationship became more direct during their second year, after Quinn's departure, when Ricky twice intervened after catching Klaus physically assaulting a first year. Ricky came off worse in their last encounter, and although he is not naturally a fighter, he has resolved to improve his duelling abilities so as to better protect others from the likes of Klaus. Despite appearances, Ricky does not hate Klaus. This is largely because he knows a number of younger students who idolise Klaus, such as Isaac Hiltshire and Toby Hunt, and Klaus appears to treat them well. However, Ricky is certainly wary of the Slytherin and keeps his wand close at hand whenever Klaus is around. Marianne Blanchard Marianne was Ricky's first friend from summer camp, and they remain on good terms although they have drifted apart somewhat. Ricky and Marianne bonded quickly over their similarities; as both are Muggle-borns new to the magical world. Marianne is partly responsible for Ricky being sorted into Hufflepuff, as Ricky requested he be sorted into the same house as Marianne had been. Originally meek and naive, Marianne's innocence has faded somewhat due to family troubles. Ricky continues to feel a strong protective instinct towards her and tries to look out for her as much as he can. Quinn Gallagher Ricky and Quinn had a brief romance during their first year that left Ricky heartbroken when Quinn departed for Beauxbatons at the end of the year. Despite their young ages, their relationship was deep and emotional, and developed stunningly quickly. After meeting in September, Ricky asked Quinn to be his girlfriend after the Halloween Ball in their first year, they shared their first kiss over winter break, and they confessed their love for one another in second term. The pair's unusual maturity made them well suited to one another, and kept their relationship from breaking down despite a number of misunderstandings. Quinn's abrupt departure shocked Ricky and caused him to retreat socially for some time. He was only able to return to a semblance of normalcy through help from a number of other friendships. Although Ricky's memories of and feelings for Quinn have dulled over time and he rarely thinks of her now, Sanjana Ingram Ricky met Sanjana on summer camp, at the same time as Marianne, as the two girls had already formed a friendship previously. Early in their first year, they along with Shane Mason formed a friendship group called the Mavericks. Of the trio, Ricky and Sanjana were the slowest to warm to each other, but once they did, each found significant emotional and practical support in the other. Sanjana encouraged Ricky to chase after Quinn when she fled the Halloween Ball in their first year, effectively saving their relationship, and Ricky returned the favour by comforting Sanjana when she found out about her parents' break-up and her brother's departure for America. However, the two drifted apart late in their first year, and Sanjana was officially replaced in the group by Adalia Audrey a year later. Shane Mason Shane is Ricky's best friend, his closest confidant and, from early in his second year onwards, his crush, although Shane is unaware of his feelings and does not return them. They first met during the Sorting Ceremony while waiting for their turns, and Ricky immediately liked Shane for her straightforward and friendly nature. Shane is bubbly and mischievous and has been known to drag Ricky into trouble on occasion, but Ricky likes her for this: she constantly surprises him and makes life interesting. Their bond deepened when they underwent personal crises together: the dragon incident, Shane's mother going missing, and Quinn's departure. As the two remaining foundation members of the Mavericks, Ricky and Shane spend a lot of time together in the club's hideout, often taking meals and sleeping there. They share several common interests, including duelling, flying and a general curiosity about advanced magic: after a chance meeting with Pam Resfeber in her Animagus form, they both plan to attempt to become Animagi. Xia-ji Feng Ricky became fast friends with Xia-ji after a chance meeting early in their second year. Although he is usually slow to become comfortable around people, Xia's energetic and friendly nature puts him at ease, and he finds her fun and easy to talk to. Ricky also appreciates her blunt honesty and finds her unusually wise; her words have on occasion given him perspective just when he needed it. Currently, Ricky and Xia are not overly close, but he would like to know her more. Others Ricky has met a large number of students in his year and generally gets along with most of them, including his dorm-mates Erich Futcher and Dima LaRose, as well as Savannah Rey, Mei-Xing Xue, Talia Walker, Kenneth Avery, and Edward Grey. He has a mixed relationship with Cleo Casseo, who had expressed anti-Muggle sentiment at their first Opening Feast, but finds her a decent conversationalist if that topic is avoided. Ricky knows a number of students in the year below him and serves as an unofficial mentor or carer to several of them, particularly Isaac Hiltshire, Toby Hunt and Zack Mason. His official mentee was Aranya Kashyap*, with whom he got along well, but Aranya left the school after an incident in which she was physically assaulted by Klaus and left with a concussion, broken ankle and other minor injuries. Ricky tends to be shy around students in upper years, but he has formed hesitantly warm relationships with a few. The first fellow student he ever met was Sheng-li Feng, Xia-ji's older sister, and he looks up to Sheng as an informal mentor. Ricky bonded with Kylie Whitehorn over their failed relationships and they formed a brief friendship before she left Hogwarts. He also was a resident on Maz Hatter's ship on the Black Lake for several months before her arrest, and is one of the few people who (despite his initial apprehension) regard her positively, as she treated him very kindly and also accepted Isaac and Toby on the ship when they were in need. Ricky's mentor is Ravenclaw prefect Lucy Brown (to whom he is unrelated); she gave him some advice regarding the Halloween Ball in his first year, but they have rarely interacted. Pet Ricky owns a young screech owl named Hunter, whom he bought in his first visit to Diagon Alley. He visits Hunter in the Owlery several times a week and uses him to regularly exchange letters with his family. Hunter is an intelligent owl and is particularly good at ensuring he delivers letters when prying eyes are not around. He is very shy around humans other than Ricky, although he has developed a hesitant liking for his frequent correspondents, most notably Shane. Notes *Aranya Kashyap was retconned by her roleplayer and now exists as an adult character. Her original characterisation is assumed to have been taken by a NPC, but, for convenience's sake, I have kept her original name on this wiki page.